


Invasion of Angels

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short, Dean and Sam come home to find tired angels have crashed in their hotel room. What will they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean walked through the door and dropped their bags. They had to dig up four graved to salt and burn all of them. It took all night. The room itself was simple yet it was so dark they could barely see the shapes of the beds. 

“Dibs on the shower.” Dean sat I a chair and started to take off his shoes. Sam ignored him, instead he limped over to his bed and collapsed face down on it. Dean was half way out of his jacket when Sam spoke. 

“Dean, don’t look now but we’ve been invaded by angels.” Sam face was still in buried in his pillow but it was still clear.

“What?’ Dean walked over and flipped on the lights. There was an extra lump in Sams bed, which made him roll his eyes when he saw the now familiar golden hair of Gabriel. But on his own bed sat Cas. 

“Hello Dean.” Cas husky voice didn’t sound right. Dean quickly stepped around Sams bed and went to his side. 

“What happened?” Dean quickly made his way to his friend and saw that he was sitting weird. It was even off that he was sitting at all but this was different. 

“Our grace was drained in a fight, but we can get it back if we just lay low.” Cas’s head rolled back for a second and Dean panicked. He dropped to the bed and pulled open Cas’s trench coat and jacket. He was drenched in blood. “It wasn’t an angel blade so I don’t think I’ll die but I have no way to heal it”

“Son of a Bitch Cas” Dean grabbed his friend and dragged him to the bath room. He ran back to grab the first aid kit and saw that Sam was dead to the world. Gabriel might have actually been dead but Dean ignored it. He made it back to Cas who was now slumped on the floor. Pulling open the shirt he saw a jagged gash along Cas’s abdomen, blood was still trickling slowly from it as he watched. 

“Fucking really Cas” He cussed, his hands shaking slightly as he washed the wound. Cas tried to speak but it came out a slur that ended in a pained grunt. Dean grabbed what he needed and stitched the skin together the best he could. He grabbed some bandages to cover the entire thing and struggled to wrap it around Cas. It took several tries for his to get into a rhythm of moving the bandage from hand to hand while simultaneously holding Cas upright. 

“Dean?” Cas had his head on Deans shoulder as he was finishing up. It took Dean a second to reply. He was grateful that his friend was able to say something once again. 

“Yeah Cas?” He pulled back but Cas moved with him and he got a lap full of angel. 

“You should see what I see right now.” It took Dean a moment to realize that the angel could see out the bathroom door. Dean craned his head around to see that Gabriel was indeed alive and was now sprawled across Sam, who didn’t seem to notice. The size ratio was something to laugh at if it wasn’t his brother. 

“Hey!” Dean tried to stand but Cas dragged him down. 

“I’m sorry Dean. I don’t think I can walk just yet.” Cas was staring at his legs like they weren’t his. Dean struggled internally for a second but then a new idea came to his mind. 

“Come on” He grabbed Cas under the arms and scooped him up. Cas grunted slightly but leaned heavily on him as they made their way to Deans bed. “You need to rest.” He set Cas down and turned to dig into his bag once again. Out came his phone which he used to gather some awesome blackmail material via pictures. 

“What are you doing?” Cas muttered from where he was laying haphazardly against the backboard.

“Nothing” Dean dropped the phone on the bedside cabinet and proceeded to take off Cas’s shoes. 

“Now what are you doing?” Cas didn’t seem to care as Dean pulled off the socks and toss them on the floor next to his shoes. 

“Getting you ready for bed.” Dean hesitated for a second before taking Cas’s tie off and placing it on the table next to his phone. It didn’t look like it was bloody but even if it was he didn’t want to lose it. 

“Angels don’t need sleep, but I think this is the exception” Cas closed his eyes and slowly fell sideways onto the pillows. He seemed out cold so Dean decided to go on as planned and shower. It took half an hour for him to get everything clean. Stepping out he saw that nothing changed. Cas was still awkwardly slumped and Gabriel was sprawled out on Sam. The one problem was that he had no place to sleep. Cas’s pants had fallen off between the bathroom and the bed, probably because Dean unbuttoned then to get to the wound properly. 

“Crap.’ Dean paced for a while but he was starting to fall asleep when he stood still. The decision was long made up but he didn’t know if anything bad would happen if he slept in the same bed as the angel who he….. It wasn’t important. 

Dean crossed the room like nothing was wrong. Pulling at the blankets he realized that he would have to reposition Cas to make room for himself. He heaved a sigh and lifted his angel’s legs slightly to pull the blankets out. He tucked Cas in with a minor wrestling match. Cas had woken briefly and tried to smack him away. As soon as Cas saw it was him, he fell back to sleep without saying a word. 

“Damn it Cas” Dean took a step back to see how he was doing but Cas had somehow made it to the middle of the bed and was taking up most of it in the process. Dean was too set on sleeping in the bed to give up and sleep on the floor or the Impala. So he stormed over to his claimed side and crawled in. He nudged and shoved until he had enough room. Settling down he instantly started to drift. The last thing he was conscious of was Cas wrapping an arm around him and pressing against his back.


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas cuddle some more after Gabriel traps them in bed.

Dean woke up in someone’s arms at the shutters of a camera. He bolted up but the arm across his chest was suddenly like an iron rod stopping him. 

“Aw don’t they look so cute.” Gabriels voice came from above him. Dean looked up to see that Sam was holding a camera with a smug look on his face and Gabriel was standing next to him flipping Deans phone in his hand. Cas slowly sat up behind him and he suddenly missed the warmth before internally yelling at his brain for thinking such a thing. 

“You delete your picture and we’ll delete ours.” Sam gave him a playfully evil grin he hadn’t seen in years. 

“And you to have fun, cause you won’t be able to exit the bed.” Gabriel chuckled, snapped his finger and then it was just Dean and Cas sitting there in bed. 

“Hey! Where did you take my brother?” Dean shouted at the ceiling. No one answered his question but the people in the next door slammed their fist on their shared wall. 

“Dean, please be quiet.” Cas murmured and Dean snapped his mouth shut. He swung his legs off the bed and went to stand. His ass never left the bed. He scrambled around for a second and found that he couldn’t get off the bed. He struggled for a full minute before Cas grabbed him. They fell back into the bed and Dean grunted in shock. 

“I’m tired, so shut up and stop shaking the bed.” Cas growled in his ear and Dean shuttered. He felt himself relax before wiggling around.

“How’s your side?” Dean lifted the blankets away and saw the somewhat bloody bandages. Cas laid back down and closed his eyes. 

“I’m just tired.” Cas snuggled against the pillows and sighed. “And Gabriel pinned us in this bed until we can figure out how to unlock the trap.” 

“How are we going to do that?” Dean slumped next to his friend and forced his mind to think of him as a friend then forcing his mind to go blank as Cas snuggled into him. 

“Can you reach the remote?” Dean frantically searched near him for the remote but it was on the TV stand across the room. 

“Nope.” Cas chuckled into Deans chest, which made Dean laugh and soon they laughed themselves in the a tangled mess. It took a second to realize that their legs were tangled together and they were pressed chest to chest. 

“What happened to being tired?” Dean sighed feeling his face blush. Cas just murmured an agreement and moved Deans arm so it was draped around his shoulders so his head could rest on his chest without anything blocking the way. Dean struggled to think of a reason to get him off but then Cas gave a small sigh and Dean smiled. He laid back the rest of the way and let Cas doze. He himself started to drift and suddenly it was dusk. 

“Dean, we overslept.” Cas slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Dean was shocked by the cuteness of the angel and smiled. The angel slowly woke and slid out of the bed. 

“Hey, how did you do that?” Dean scrambled across the bed on his knees but his hand slipped on the loose blankets. He slipped over the edge and face planted in the carpet, becoming tangled in Cas’s legs. His heart skipped a beat as he struggled to stand. Cas wasn’t helping when he grabbed him and tried to lift Dean up on his feet. Dean struggled but managed to sit back on the bed. 

“I think the trick to get out of the bed was that I had to get out first.” Cas sat next to him and Dean sighed. 

“Trickster” Dean stood, grabbed the remote and some beers before walking back to the bed. He crawled back into the bed and dragged Cas behind him. He flicked Doctor Sexy on and Cas settled next to him. They both popped open the beer and Dean pretended to be bothered when Cas shoved Deans arm up so he could snuggle under it. The only thing he could want at the moment was some pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short but I have to study.


	3. The reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas confronts his brother before seeing Dean.   
> Very short chapter.

Cas searched the clouds for his older brother, who was trying to avoid him at the moment. Cas was angry. He wasn’t really sure how he got so battered and ended up in Deans bed. What he did know was that it was Gabriel who did something and then again when he Ws trapped in the bed with Dean. He didn’t even know if he was going to beat the living crap out of his brother or dive him a hug for giving him a wonderful day with Dean. 

“Cassy!” Gabriel popped up next to him and without a second thought Cas decked him. Gabriel stumbled back in surprise before rubbing his jaw. Cas blinked, slightly surprised that he reacted so quickly. It was true that he was a trained warrior for the angels yet he had expected an archangel to be faster than him. 

“What exactly did you think you were doing?” Cas snapped out of his slight shock to glare at his annoying brother.

“Getting some alone time with Sammy, Of course” Gabriel flopped on the cloud and kicked up his legs. “You know we angels don’t hang out in the clouds.”

“You the one exception” Cas crossed his arms but then wind milled them back. Gabriels grace knocked him into the fluff. It was an odd sensation to say the least.

“Comfy, isn’t it?” Gabriel asked as Cas fought his way to a sitting position. The clouds seemed to swallow him up and were making it difficult to get back on his feet. 

“No.” Cas grunted as he fell back for the third time. Gabriel watched him with a bit of a smirk on his face. “Why then did you drag me into it?” 

“To distract Dean, plus you deserve time to actually realize that you like him and he likes you. Thought I suppose the word like is being used loosely considering you both are crazy” Gabriel paused and tapped his chin as he thought. “Well actually, more like you want to jump each others bones and never leave the bed and grow old together but who is going to be that specific?” 

“Gabriel!” Cas gave up trying to get to his feet and instead g;ared at the archangel. 

“What? Are you saying you didn’t enjoy your lazy day?” 

“I’m saying….. I’m telling you not to do it again.” Cas stuttered out. 

“You’re confused by what happened. You don’t want to lose the friendship if you two do get together and it doesn’t work.” Cas tried to think of a way to deny it but nothing came to mind. “I had the same thing with Sam, except he would kill me if I didn’t get it right cause we weren’t friends.”

“Just don’t do it again, please” Cas shot his wings out and flew back down to Dean, leaving Gabriel alone. 

“Cas?” Dean jumped slightly as Cas appeared next to him in the Impala but the car stayed on the pavement. 

“Hello Dean” Cas shot a small glance at the man before staring out the window. 

“You feeling better?” Dean asked after a few seconds of awkward silence. 

“Better” Cas’s reply was followed by more silence. After what felt like ten minutes but was probably less than five, Dean sighed. He jerked the steering wheel to one side and drove off the road before turning off the engine. “What…?” 

“Shut up” Dean grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a surprise kiss. Cas felt his eyes widen as he froze, but Dean kept kissing him. It was odd, but then Cas kissed back. It was like he was flying but even better. All too soon it was over. Dean didn’t say a word as he pulled back. The engine was started and Cas sat there as they drove. He had no idea where they were going but it didn’t really matter. 

“Are you going to say anthing?” Dean asked quietly, like he wasn’t so sure of what he just did.

“You told me to shut up.” Cas flashed a small smile at the hunter. Dean shot a smirk back and grabbed his hand. Cas felt a shiver at the newness of holding hands while they drove. “But I would like to do it again sometime.” 

“Defiantly.” 

Sam sat on the cloud nest to Gabreil. He had seem Dean kiss Cas and knew that it was long time coming. He was surprised that it was Dean who iniciated it and not Cas but then again Cas would do anything for Dean and nothing for himself. So if he had even the slightest hint that Dean didn’t want it, he wouldn’t do it. 

“:Told you it would work” Gabe bumped his shoulder, “You know what that means….”

“That I lost the bet that putting them together alone would make them act on their feelings” Sam hunched his massive shoulders. “But you cheated by locking them in the bed.” 

“Not cheating, but creative game strategy.” Gabriel pressed closer and Sam rolled his eyes. “But that means I get to play even more games, and even better, in bed” 

“Shove it” 

“That’s the idea”


	4. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe makes everyone watch a movie and they have dessert after.

Sam sat on the couch in a strange living room. He knew it was Gabriel’s yet it was always different every time he was there. Even stranger was that Cas and Dean was there. In front of them was a blank wall. Not even a shelf or a hanging plant. Dean had ranted for a while until Cas had squeezed himself in the small seat next to him. Both of them were now silent but Sam had a feeling that they were communicating mentally with each other considering the random chuckles and blushes. It had got to him quickly and now he stood and left. He wondered over to the kitchen and started to dig around in the fridge. There were a bunch of snacks that were far for healthy or even considered food. Just looking at them made him sick to his stomach ache.

“Psss” Gabriel hissed in his ear and he grabbed the chocolate sauce and squirted it over his shoulder. A cry of shock assured him that he hit his target. He closed the fridge and turned to see Gabriel drenched in the chocolate sauce. A quick snap of the archangels fingers and he was clean. 

“I thought you liked sweet things.” Sam smirked and turned back to the living room. Dean and Cas were kissing.

“Really, in my own living room?” Gabriel complained but there was a large grin on his face. Dean and Cas sprang apart like they had been burned and both blushed bright red. Sam snickered.

“Why are we here Gabriel?” Dean growled, crossing his arms. Gabriel popped into the middle of the room and was practically jumping up and down in his excitement. 

“A movie night!” Gabe waved a movie around. It was a Disney movie, but Sam hadn’t heard of it. The room had fallen silent. Dean looked like he wanted to shoot the archangel, Cas had his head tipped to the side in confusion and Sam sighed. 

“But we have hunting to do.” Sam took a step forward but was shoved back into the couch. 

“And everyone needs a break after a while, and I say we have a break.” Gabe snapped his fingers and the DVD disappeared. 

“You don’t actually do anything with us that is considered hunting” Sam grunted as Gabe landed on his lap. Gabe ignored his comment and picked up a remote. 

“Where the hell is the TV?” Dean had sat back down and was in the process of getting Cas in a position that made it possible for him to lean on him. 

“Do you really thing I wouldn’t have a TV?” Gabe clicked the remote and a light came from behind them, projecting the image of the main menu screen on the blank wall. Dean made a strangled noise and Sam knew it was because he probably wanted to watch Doctor Sexy on it. 

“What is Disney?” Cas asked, jumped slightly as Dean pressed closer. Sam bit his lip against his laughter at his clingy brother. Cas didn’t seem to mind though. 

“A place that makes movies that are for kids.” Dean emphasized the word ‘Kids’ but everyone ignores him. Gabe started the movie and a bowl popcorn appeared. Sam reached around the archangel on his lap and grabbed a handful. Gabe tried to slap his hand out of the way but Sam still got his prize. He shoved the buttery goodness in his mouth before Gabe could try anything else. A few cold beers appeared on a table between the two chairs that they sat in. Dean got to them first and tossed one to him. Cas got one as well but only took a small sip. The opening credits started and Sam slowly got bored. It seemed to be a good movie but Gabe weighted a ton and was sitting right on his bladder, making him have to pee. He glanced over to see both Dean and Cas watching the screen with a seriousness. There weren’t even drinking their beers anymore. 

“Gabe, I have to pee” Sam nudged the archangel, who snapped his fingers without looking away from the movie. It was almost as bad as being transported by an angel to have ones bladder drained by one.

“There you go” Gabe muttered, his eyes still glued to the screen. Sam sighed and glanced a the clock. It was barely fifteen minutes in. He turned his attention to the screen as well.  
========================================================================================

“That was a great movie.” Gabe was nuzzling around the kitchen, grabbing things to make a banana split. He explained that a great banana split needed to be made without grace. Otherwise it wouldn’t have the love put into it. Sam rolled his eyes as a butter knife flew pass and started cutting the banana. Dean and Cas wondered over groggily and sat down. 

“I must say, being that it was my first movie, it was good” Cas muttered through a yawn. Dean nodded his head. A second later four banana splits dropped on the table and Gabe started eating. 

“I think all Disney movies are great” Gabe spoke with his mouth full. Dean grabbed the spoon and dug in. Sam saw that the first bite blew his mind.

“Pretty good split.” Dean shrugged it off like it was nothing but ate almost as fast as Gabe. Cas seemed unsure of it but started to eat. Sam smiled at the odd family he had and sat down. 

“Why does mine not have chocolate sauce?” He asked, looking at the split. 

“You know why” Gabe shot a glare at him but ruined it by laughing. Sam rolled his eyes and started to eat any way. He was sure that it would be fine without the sauce. After about a minute of silence where everyone ate, Dean jerked back with a cry of pain. Sam and Cas both jumped up but Gabe just glanced up from his dessert. 

“What?” Cas grabbed Deans shoulder but Sam already knew. He felt a chortle rise which got harder to contain when he saw Gabriels shoulders shaking with silent laughter. 

“Brain freeze” Dean wheezed, clutching his head between his knees. Sam lost it. He roared in laugher and Gabe fell out of his chair cause he was laughing so hard. Sam almost missed the glare cas shot at them for laughing at Deans pain. 

“I don’t want anymore,” Dean groaned and stood. “I’m going to bed” Cas reached forward to grab him to fly back to the bunker. Just before they left, Deans hand shot out and snatched the remains of his banana split. Sam finally managed to get control of his laughter and sat back on his stool. He actually enjoyed himself at their lame movie night and the ice cream was beyond delicious. Gabe got to his feet and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sam groaned in disgust at the stickiness that was left on his cheek but was happy just the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I might continue with this Fic.


End file.
